¡Shugo Chara Sueños al vuelo!
by Butterfly Shine
Summary: Nuestros guardianes ya no son los mismos, han crecido y la mayoria a tomado caminos separados. Ahora, sus hijos, deberan tomar las riendas de los guardianes, con charas de por medio y cosas que jamas esperaron ver.


**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Shugo Chara Sueños al vuelo

La aparición de huevos charas, ¡Nos vamos a Seiyo!

Los rayos del amanecer penetraron a través de la sabanas lilas que había en la habitación, mientras una perezosa chica, se negaba a salir del encariñamiento que le tenia a la sabanas, ademas, aun seguían en vacaciones de inverno, y el helado París en nevadas y frió no provocaba otra cosa mas que quedarse en la cálida cama. Si hubiera sido por la no tan pequeña niña, se hubiera quedado toda la mañana en la cómoda cama, lastimosamente, su estomago, rugiente e impaciente, no pensaba lo mismo.

Quejándose levemente, se movió de la cama con pereza, quitándose por fin las sabanas de encima, mostrando sus bellos cabellos azules medianoche, despeinados igual que los de su padre, sin un embargo, con sueño un ojo abrió, donde se mostró un luminoso ojo color ámbar, que no era otro mas que la herencia de su querida madre.

Bostezo tapándose levemente y restregándose el ojo, cuando se iba a sentar, noto unos curiosos bultos en la cama, se sentó de rodillas al comienzo de la cama cerca de donde reposaba su cabeza al acostarse, mientras veía que en la funda morada y azul, había 3 bultos que no concordaban en lo mas mínimo, extrañada y de un tirón, aparto la colcha, viendo que esos curiosos bultos, eran unos coloridos huevos.

— N-n-¡¿NANI?—grito la chica en el idioma de sus padres, ya que aunque vivía en París, sus padres eran japoneses y en la casa se hablaba japones, para que la niña no perdiera su herencia, aunque hablaba japones con acento francés.

Unos veloces pasos apresurados se oyeron cada vez mas fuertes, hasta que en la puerta de un portazo se abrió, donde apareció una desaliñada mujer de cabellos rosados hasta la cintura, que llevaba puesto un camisón cubierto vagamente con una bata, y las pantuflas mal colocadas, pero si uno se despierta por un grito, ¿como es que va a aparecer bien presentado?

—¡¿Qué sucedió Ayuko?—pregunto nerviosa la madre de la chica, mientras la nombrada no respondió, ni siquiera había apartado la vista de sus huevos. Amu, sin palabras, se acerco con lentitud a su hija, mientras agarraba con delicadeza los huevos. En el primero, tenia un estampado de naranja y rayas negras, en el segundo, era azul claro con notas musicales en lila, y el tercero, tenia una sakura en el medio, con unos curiosos lazos rojos con borlas y un estampado parecido al de un kimono.

Aun sin salir de su sorpresa, tomo los huevos y fue hasta la alcoba que compartía con su marido, el minino de ojos zafiro Tsukiyomi Ikuto, que estaba dormido en la cama sin que nadie lo molestara, como Amu había aprendido en el tiempo que el durmió en su cuarto a escondidas, su esposo tenia el sueño pesado, y lo demostró que no despertara con el tamaño de grito que dio Ayuko.

— Ikuto, Ikuto despierta—le llamo Amu mientras empezaba a mecerlo haber si se despertaba, y de un momento a otro, el brazo aparentemente durmiente del hombre atrapo la cintura de la chica, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya quieres tu beso de los buenos días mi gatita?—ronroneo divertido, mientras cumpliendo con "el deseo de su minina" le dio su beso de los buenos días.

— I-Ikuto, que la niña esta presente—murmuro algo sonrojada la supuesta gata, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que su hija estaba entrando a la habitación.

— No es como sino lo hubiera visto antes—decía Ayuko con una gota en la nuca aunque algo divertida, la verdad, su madre era idéntica a como fue de preadolescente, aun siendo esposa de Ikuto, le avergonzaban las muestras de afecto en publico, lo que mas de una vez había hecho reír a su hija, que le encantaba ver a su mama sonrojada.

— Mira Ikuto—Amu recupero el control de sus mejillas volviéndose a su color natural, mientras se alejaba un poco mostraba los tres huevos que había traído de la habitación de su hija.

— ¡¿Shugo Charas?—exclamo impresionado, despertándose por fin por completo al observar los curiosos huevos, que hace años no había visto.

— ¿Shugo Charas?— repitió la igualmente la de cabellos azules oscuros, y claro mas joven, hija del matrimonio Tsukiyomi Hinamori.

— Si, los shugo charas de Ayuko— sonrió Amu contenta, ella había estado muy triste cuando sus charas partieron, y al nacer su hija, había anhelado que ella también los tuviera. Dejo los huevos en las manos de su marido mientras este lo seguía viendo incrédulo.

Con gracia y una impecable sonrisa en el rostro, de acerco a su buro con espejo, solo que en vez de agarrar el cepillo-que con urgencia necesitaba-tomo una pequeña caja de madera, luego se acerco a su hija, poniéndole la cajita en frente.

— Ya es hora, de regresar a Tokio—anuncio con felicidad mientras habría la caja, donde reposaba el Humty Lock, que empezó a brillar al estar cerca de la poseedora de nuevos charas, anunciando a la nueva dueña del Humty Lock, la hija de la anterior joker, Ayuko Tsukiyomi Hinamori.

**...**

En un lugar muy distante a París, muy cercano al destino de la familia Tsukiyomi, una joven chica de la edad de Ayuko, reposaba pacíficamente recostada de un bello y buen cuidado cerezo. La joven llevaba por gusto un sencillo yukata parecido a los tradicionales que se usaban en verano, aunque algo mas hogareño.

Sin embargo, en lo que hay que fijarse no es en la ropa, de hecho, la chica estaba tan acostumbrada a esta que hace mucho tiempo que no le hacia caso a esta. No, lo que ella admiraba, era dos huevos, uno era floral con flores como el ciruelo, la sakura y las de melocotón, el otro, era de color morado con rosas azules, con lineas negras distintivas y creativas, ambos huevos muy diferentes, y aparentemente, conectados a la misma persona.

— _Shugo chara..._— pensó con sus ojos de color oro liquido totalmente centrados en los que se supone, eran sus huevos de corazón. Sus padres ya le habían contado de los shugo charas, le habían explicado que esos eran sus sueños y que de ahí nacerían unos curiosos seres, que al final la guiarían a la culminación de su sueño, como paso con ellos.

— _Una vez que descubras cual es el sueño, ellos __nacerán_—recordó las palabras de su amado padre, Fujisaki Nagihiko, le había dicho al respecto del nacimiento de los huevos. El le había contado que su huevo tardo en nacer porque el tardo en comprender de que sueño era. Ella esperaba poder descubrir de que sueño eran sus huevos.

— ¡Hola hermana!—su concentración fue interrumpida por su hermano, Fujimoto. El era su gemelo, solamente que en vez de tener unos bellos caireles color violeta-como era en el caso de Sakura-el poseía con sencillo y liso cabello rubio ceniza, de igual color al de su madre.

— ¡Hola!—saludo igualmente enérgico el shugo chara de su hermano, Basuku. Era un chara igual de enérgico que su hermano-que según le habían comentado, su hermano tenia un increíble parecido con el chara de su padre, Rhythm-el chara estaba vestido con un uniforme de basquetbol color amarillo, tenia unos ojos azules y su cabello era color canela.

— ¿Así que aun estas viendo tus shugo charas?—pregunto de manera obvia, ya que su hermana se había enterado de la existencia de aquellos seres hace un par de días, pero ella seguía observacional con atención— ¿aun no tienes idea de que sueño vienen?

Sakura bajo levemente la cabeza, negando. Los shugo charas era algo nuevo para ella, se había quedado estupefacta al saber de su existencia, y que su hermano tenia uno desde hace unos meses, no sabia si estar entusiasmada o no. Por una parte, si esos shugo charas podían ayudarla a cumplir el sueño del que vinieron, quería que nacieran lo mas pronto posible, pero por otro lado, no sabia que inesperadas cosas vendrían de ahora en adelante, era un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella, lo que en cierta forma, le inquietaba un poco.

Sin embargo, e interrumpiendo nuevamente sus pensamientos, sintió le acariciaban la cabeza, que al ver, era su hermano, dando una gran sonrisa.

— No puedes saber cuando nacerá, en mi caso, Basuku nació tan pronto entre a la cancha de basquet, el entusiasmo por jugar es algo que compartimos mutuamente—le comentaba Fujimoto mientras su chara asentía enérgicamente—pero uno no puede saber cuando van a llegar, independientemente de si esos shugo charas nacen o no, estoy seguro de que podrás alcanzar tus sueños hermana—termino diciendo mientras levantaba el pulgar como signo de valentía.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida con las palabras de su hermano, y en unos pocos instantes le sonrió—si—dijo mientras volvía a ver sus huevos, manteniendo su linda sonrisa, que a pesar de lo idéntica que ella era a su padre, su sonrisa era como la de su madre.

**...**

En una posición parecida a la joven Fujisaki. Un chico en un hemisferio totalmente diferente al de la mencionada, estaba montado plácidamente en una rama a pocos metros del jardín de una gran y lujosa mansión, pagada sin ningún problema por sus famosos y ricos padres.

Y aun así, el chico no era un presumido, por suerte, el había heredado la sencillas de su padre, y aunque le gustara vivir como famoso, no se creía superior a cualquier otra persona. Para el no era importante el tamaño de la casa donde uno vive, o cuantas cosas tiene, a el solo le importaba solo una cosa: la música.

Justamente, tenia la sospecha de que ese sueño, había salido su shugo chara, el huevo era de color negro con llamas y guitarra, el amaba la música, pero no sabia que ese era realmente el sueño que alimentaba su corazón.

— _Un sueño tan simple al oírlo, y a la vez, todo un reto_— pensó el joven viendo de manera minuciosa el huevo, para luego dar una enérgica sonrisa agarrándolo con decisión—_exactamente como me gusta_—al igual que sus padres, era bastante decidido hasta el punto de ser terco dependiendo de algunas cosas, las ganas de triunfar eran justamente lo que hizo que sus padres triunfaran, y que lo llevaría a el al éxito.

— ¡Yusaku, ven aquí y ayuda con la mudanza!—ordeno demandante una voz femenina muy melodiosa, pero temible en el estado en el que estaba. Utau Souma no había cambiado casi nada a pesar de su matrimonio y de tener una familia, y aunque así le querían su esposo y su hijo, ella era la voz que mandaba en esa casa, sobretodo cuando se enojaba.

— ¡Ya voy mama!—el muchacho respondió con rapidez mientras saltaba de la rama del y corría hacia la blanca mansión, por suerte tenia una buena condicion física y no tardo en llegar del jardín al centro de la casa, que al igual que los pasillos que recorrió, estaba vació por la mudanza.

El joven miro con una gotita la casa, no tenia muebles, estaba impecable, sus cosas ya se habían metido al camión-excepto si equipaje de mano, claro-si ya todo estaba listo, ¿por que lo habían llamado?

Un hombre de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo, se estaba llevando la ultima caja hacia afuera, ya que su esposa que quería que se fueran los antes posible-odiaba los viajes y entre mas se apresuraran mas pronto terminarían-le había obligado a que el también colaborara, al ver a su hijo confundido por ver vacía la estancia, se acerco a el.

— Ya conoces a tu madre, si ella esta trabajando no quiere que otro descanse—bromeo el con su usual buen humor, al igual que su esposa, el no haba cambiado mucho desde su boda o el nacimiento de su hijo.

— Kukai, te oí—se oyó la voz cantarina de su mujer, y aunque pudiera sonar bella, detrás de esos dulces sonidos se encontraba la furia de un demonio, tanto el padre como el hijo les corrió un escalofrió en la espalda.

— Hijo, un sabio un sabio consejo que te voy a dar al que espero que hagas mas caso que yo—le empezó a decir Kukai susurrándole cerca del oído— ¡No enojes a tu madre!—dijo un tanto nervioso, era mejor no enfadar a Utau, y si lo hacías, tener testigos, Yusaku asintió enérgicamente.

Luego de que Kukai tuviera que enfrentar a su esposa-y por seguridad de los presentes, mejor que no supieran que paso—y que pusieran todas las cajas en el ultimo camión de mudanza-querían llevarse todas las cosas que tenían en los ángeles, ¿y parte de ser rico era poder hacer lo que quisieran no?—la familia tomo su equipaje de mano y se fueron hacia el aeropuerto.

— _Adiós los __Ángeles_—pensó Yusaku mientras iban por la carretera, observando por la ventana el panorama por una ultima vez—_y hola Tokio, ¡Rumbo directo hacia mis sueños!_

**...**

Calmadamente, una joven de apariencia inglesa gracias al increíble parecido con su madre, tomaba relajadamente el té en lo que ahora seria, su nueva casa. La joven de ondulado cabello negro se sentaba cómodamente en una fina silla acolchada, al frente de hermosa mesa de cristal, traídas directamente de Inglaterra, ya que para que se sintiera mas cómoda, habrían traído varias cosas de su viejo hogar.

La chica separo su vista de la porcelana hacia el jardín, estaba muy bien cuidado, un césped verde y saludable, unos arbusto bien podados y simétricos, unos arboles alzados a la altura perfecta con las hojas balanceándose por el aire, y un pequeño lago con una fuente de bambú que incitaba a uno a relajarse y disfrutar.

En cierto sentido, eso no había cambiado, de hecho, para vivir en un lugar totalmente ajeno del que no había hecho visita desde que era apenas una bebé, era muy parecido a la embajada Japonesa de Inglaterra, ya que tanto como la vieja casa de su padre como la embajada, tenia el característico aspecto del viejo Japón, casi parecía que no se había ido a otro sitio.

— _Pero eso no es __así_— pensó la chica, viendo el hermoso azul que era el cielo, igual al de Inglaterra, y aun así, con el aire japones que lo hacia tan distinto—_ya no estoy en Inglaterra, estoy en Japón, y todo es por ella_—con una pequeña sonrisa, volteo a ver a su chara. Su cabello era al igual que el de su dueña, ondulado, pero de un rubio color como hilos de oro, unos ojos azules como las aguas, piel blanca como la leche, una dorada tiara con gemas de zafiro, y un vestido de distintas gamas de azul. Era sin duda alguna, toda una princesa típica de Europa, muy parecida a una autentica inglesa.

— El té no ha estado mal, por lo menos se ve que tu vieja abuela aun puede prepararlo, pero aun así, prefiero el de tu madre—dijo en aire serio la princesita, llamada Himeko, que curiosamente, era princesa en japones. Ella era mas que nada, seria, cordial, pero no la subestimes o la insultes, porque es arrogante y terca, pero esto no le importaba a Etsuko, que era afable y comprensiva, como las plumas de una almohada al reposar la cabeza.

— Eso es porque mi madre lo hace con leche, igual que el té ingles, mi abuela lo prepara al estilo japones—le explico con paciencia y una pizca de diversión en los ojos, sin importar la personalidad de su chara, no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose y en vez de incomodarle eso, le divertía levemente la forma de ser de su chara.

— Pues que de ahora en adelante, su señora madre preparara el té, al menos para mi—decreto con gesto de superioridad Himeko, mientras Etsuko aun sonriente, disfruto su té 100% japones.

— Por mi no hay problema, pero habrá que explicarle mama porque no puede ella preparar el té exceptuando el hecho de que el shugo chara de Etsuko lo quiere así—comento divertida una dama que se denotaba sin problema alguno, su origen ingles, con cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, sin duda alguna la menor de los Hotori era el vivo retrato de su madre, excepto de los rubíes ojos que eran de su padre. Aunque Tadase no había visto a su madre en años, y por supuesto Elizabeth tampoco, su suegra había insistido en que la llamara "mama". Himeko suspiro.

— Cierto, la mayoría de los humanos no ven los shugo chara, eso dificultara mi estilo de vida real—se quejo la princesa lanzando un ligero bufido, tanto madre como hija solo vieron este gesto con diversión.

— Por cierto Etsuko, ya ha llegado tu capa real—la mujer, tratando con sumo cuidado la preciosa tela, desplegó la capa de cuadros rojos y negros, el diseño se había mantenido igual que el original de los años de su padre.

— ¡Deja que me la pruebe!—la joven, con gran emoción, dejo con cuidado la taza en la mesa transparente y arrimo la silla tratando de no ser muy escandalosa, para luego ir rápidamente donde su madre, y tomar delicadeza la fina tela.

— Cuida tu efusividad Etsuko, una princesa siempre debe estar calmada—le regaño Himeko.

Sin embargo Etsuko no le hizo el mas mínimo caso a su chara, mientras sin lentitud tomo la capa y se la puso. Admiro la pieza con suma felicidad, cuando se entero de los shugo charas, temía ser la única que tuviera de ellos y que nadie la pudiera comprender-exceptuando a sus padres, que ambos habían tenido charas-, sin contar la cantidad de veces que tendría que mentir por un chara change, una desaparecion o un comentario que dijo "al aire". Pero cuando sus padres le dijeron que viajaría a Tokio, donde entraría a Seiyo y conocería a jóvenes igualmente con charas, estuvo muy entusiasmada por la idea. Japón le gustaba, aunque no lo había visitado desde bebe, hacia uso de sus tradiciones e idioma en la embajada, y siempre veía noticias sobre Japón y todas las fotos posibles, la idea de poder vivir ahí y conocer personas que entendieran lo que era tener charas, le fascinaba.

— Por cierto hija, la semana que viene tu padre y yo iremos a ver la academia, se que es domingo, pero fue el día que pude arreglar para visitar la escuela, ademas de que aun no inician las clases, por lo cual solo nos dejaran ver la escuela al ultimo momento. A tu padre le gustaría rememorar viejos tiempos, y yo quiero ver las instalaciones, y ya que te has mostrado tan entusiasmada con Seiyo, ¿quisieras venir también?—le explico y por ultimo le propuso la señora con delicadeza y refinamiento, del cual era difícil creer que hace años no tuvo.

— ¡Me encantaría!—no tardo mucho en pensárselo, desde que nació Himeko, su padre le había contado de la academia donde estudio. Su madre sonrió complacida mientras su chara bufaba, al ver que no hizo caso de su sugerencia. Pero Etsuko no le hizo caso, estaba feliz, porque dentro de poco, iría a Seiyo, el lugar donde haría amigos, donde comprendería mas a los charas, y sobretodo, el lugar donde su sueño, estaría apunto de tomar vuelo.

**Uff, el primer capi quedo largo, posiblemente los caps que siguen no sean de este tamaño, solo estoy previniendo.**

**No tengo del todo planeado como sera esta historia, pero la idea me dio tantas vueltas en la cabeza que al final lo termine escribiendo. Y es, ¿a quien no le interesaría saber de que fue de los guardianes? y claro, ¿que sera de sus hijos? Ambas preguntas serán reveladas poco a poco en esta historia.**

**Por cierto, pueden decirme Lila, ya que Butterfly_Shine es muy largo e impersonal.**


End file.
